Hybrid destiny
by Maddygirl13
Summary: When Drago and Raven are involved in a prophecy, the demons and The teen titans must protect them a force above their powers. And can Drago and Raven survive the powerful force and each other?


**Hi everyone! Welcome to ****Hybrid Destiny! I had worked on this for so long now. And... uuuhhhh...uuhhh... *tap,tap,tap* Oh! **

******So I always wonder what happens if I put Drago and Raven together. Because they're so much common. They both demon-human hybrids, they both have magical powers, both of their dads are demons, and both of their moms were humans.**

******So that's why I stared writing this fanfiction of them. **

******I don't own jackie chan adventures or teen titans **

******What do you think? **

******Well, here we go! **

******Lets go!**

******On with the show!**

* * *

**Prologue**

An old man toss and turn in his bed late at night. He moans in sleep, as his nightmare got worst by the minute.

**_Look out!_  
**

_"No."_

**_The cave is collapsing!_**

_"No."_

_**Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!**_

_"NO!"_

_**THE**** PROPHECY WILL BE FULFILL!  
**_

"Aiiee-Yaaaahh!" The old man yelled as he woke up from his nightmare. "Jackie!"

Not too long, he heard foot steps running down the hall, right towards his room. A chinese man opened his door. The man was in his mid 40's, he have short black hair, tan like skin, and brownish eyes. He was in his blue bottom up shirt and pant pajamas. He was holding a flashlight in left hand and his right on the door knob. He closed the door, so he won't wake up the others.

"Uncle, what is?" Jackie ask his uncle in a whisper, so he won't wake anyone else in the house.

"Uncle had a vision." Uncle said as he got out of bed.

"A vision?"

"Yes." Uncle replied, putting his glasses.

"Wait was about?" Jackie asking, with little of fear.

"I'm not sure." He began."But what ever I saw in the vision, happened a long time ago."

"Did you seen anything?'

"No." Uncle replied. He turn his back towards Jackie. "But...' He paused, to find the right words. "But I did head voices."

'Voices?' Jackie said, raising an eyebrow.

'Yes.' Uncle turned back to face Jackie. "Two belong to people and one belong to-."

Before Uncle can finish with his sentence, the door burst opened.

"A DEMON!' Yelled a voice.

Jackie jump and he turn around, pointing his flashlight to the door way. In the door was a chinese girl. she was about 5 feet tall,she had short black hair with two long Front veins, tan like skin, and light brown eyes. She was a purple nightgown with sleeves, it had a small face of an blue elf, wearing a two point hat.

"Hi Jackie," the girl said as she turn on the lights.

"Jade, you suppose to be in bed, you have school tomorrow." He put his hands on his hips.

Jade raise an eyebrow." Ch, do you think I was the only one that heard Uncle scream?"

Jackie sigh.

"So Uncle."she said with a smile."Do you think it's our old demon dragon Shen Du?"

"Jade." Jackie said, interrupting her question."What do you think it's Shen Du?"

"Hello!,"she said as she raises her hands in the air." In the future, Shen Du is in the vault,Duh."

"You mean **was** in the vault,Jade," Jackie corrected her. He was right. Shen du would still be in the vault in section 13, but if it have be for Drago. If he haven't unleashes an army of dragons to destroy the compound, Jade in the future wouldn't to go back in the past and trick Drago in destroy the dragon teeth. And so Shen du was turn back into stone and drago was locked in present Section 13 with a clamp over his mouth. But when the night of the awakening of the Immortals' symbols that contained a portion of his aunts and uncles' chi, he escaped. And so began another dangerous adventure for him.

Jackie and his family fought Drago and his henchman,Strikemaster Ice, DJ Fist and MC Cobra for the demon chi. Fortunately, Drago failed many times thanks to the J-team And Jackie. But when Drago lost his chi, it was the last straw for him. So, he came with an idea to kidnapped Jackie , Captain Black and Uncle, the chi wizard, for ransom for the Chi containment unit. But his henchmen soon turned on him, dropping him into the ocean and wanting to use the chi for themselves. But Drago uses an incantation to absorb all the chi. He punished his henchmen then granted them a portion of Wind, Earth and Thunder chi. They fend off a Section 13 attack and then Drago orders them to destroy Section 13's base.

At a baseball field, Drago began spells to summon lesser demons to Earth. Jackie and the J-Team arrives to stop him, assisted by Hak Foo and the Enforcers. Then Shendu returns in humanoid form to take his revenge on his son, having been released by Uncle. But the chi-powered Drago was more than a match for his father, so Jade had all the Talismans given to Shendu. Tohru and Uncle soon used a Reversal spell to remove Drago from the Earth. Caught on the edge of the hole to oblivion, Drago pleads to his father for help, saying he was sorry. Shendu told him he must know his place and reaches for him only for Drago to throw him over. But Shendu grabs his tail, pulling them into the Demon Netherworld. It been a year since than. And never since than, there haven't been demons,Shadowkhan or dark chi wizards. Thinking of that made him happy and he can get his life back to normal, else.

Jade sink in to her shoulders. "It's not fair, noting existing happened since we put Shen Du and his gecko son back to Demonville last year." And also they took the Talismans with them."

"Jade be happy for once, here no more danger that we can't in to now."

"What about Uncle's vision?" She asked.

Jackie's eye's wined.

"Oh,Uncle!" He turn around and face Uncle. "Uncle ,I'm sorry I was not paining attention to you-" But he was cut-off by Uncle before he finish with his sentence.

"Jackie, come closer" Uncle whisper.

Jackie walk over to Uncle. "Uncle is this about the vision?"

But instead of an answer, Uncle two-fingered strike on Jackie's head. "Ow!"

"You want to known what was vision is about?" Uncle said, narrowing his eyes. "Yes?" Jackie nod. "Then don't interrupt someone when they asked what was in the vision!"

"Sorry Uncle," Jackie said.

"So the voice was Shen Du's," Jade said with joy.

"It is not Shen Du's", uncle said, folding his arms.

"Awww.." She said, disappointed. "So, who's demon's it is?", she asked another question.

"This voice doesn't belong to a demon."

Jade and Jackie eyes both widen. What voice can belong to,other than a demon?

* * *

**Down stairs**

A dark figure flew out of Uncle's library. It flew to a mirror and touch the surface. The surface began to glow black and white. On the other side of the mirror, was another dark figure. But this dark figure was bigger and had white outline eyes.

"**Did you find it?,"** the dark figure with white outline eyes asked.

_**"Not yet master,"**_ the small shadow reply.

**"You must find it, before tomorrow night. Or the __********prophecy will never be fulfilled."**

**__********"Yes master,"**the shadow said with a bow.

**"Now you must leave, the chi blocker I put on you won't last long." **With that, the dark figure fade away in the mirror. The shadow exist the shop though a window and disappeared into the night.


End file.
